


He Wants Them Both

by FeralSunrise (JusticeTokidoki)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Roxas is spoiled, Sora is emotional, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeTokidoki/pseuds/FeralSunrise
Summary: That day had been a bit much for Sora. But this cool, Summer evening he felt emboldened.This time he would take what he wanted and not feel ashamed. He wanted Roxas, he wanted Riku, and the thoughts had drilled into his head mercilessly, screaming so loud in his head that he could barely open the front door of their shared apartment.Instead he stayed there, taking the few extra breaths, listening to the sound of his heart beat trying to keep pace with it all.
Relationships: Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	He Wants Them Both

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of sugar and sweet affirmations in a tangled pile of limbs.
> 
> Edit: You ever just forget to leave a summary? My mind isn’t going to let me live this down for a long ass time

Roxas was an incredibly needy person. Sora knew this, had come to accept it and found it endearing. He could tell Roxas was grateful for his replica body, grateful to have a life of his own that he could do whatever he wanted with it.

Sora was just happy to be included, and somehow he’d gotten lucky to nab a pretty sweet boyfriend in the deal. Loving Roxas felt like a pleasant swim, a familiar push and pull with the tide of the waves that carried him forward while maintaining balance, a steady current he could follow and get lost in forever.

Riku came into their lives later, surprisingly at Roxas’ suggestion. It was awkward at first, because despite the clear attraction between the two, things were tense. History was history and those conflicts played at their heart, lingered on the strings of a song that hadn’t reached its conclusion.

But Sora did as well as he could. Together they found out that Riku unabashedly showing his love for Roxas, affirming his existence, was healing. Roxas ate up the extra affection, he  _ demanded _ it from him, and a different side of him came undone.

They were still exploring, still trying to find what Roxas liked, but this had remained constant. Roxas wasn’t shy about what worked, what he needed, and this made Sora feel so proud. He was a bit envious too because it took him a while to really get down to what he wanted.

He just needed them to be happy. That was the baseline of all his desires, but Riku would just give him this smile, tell him it was okay to demand more. And Roxas would stare at him too, a look of eagerness and devotion clouding his eyes. He told Sora he would always be ready to listen, ready to drop anything just to satisfy him.

That day had been a bit much for Sora, admittedly. But this cool, Summer evening he felt emboldened. This time he would  _ take  _ what he wanted and not feel ashamed. He wanted Roxas, he wanted Riku, and the thoughts had drilled into his head mercilessly, screaming so loud in his head that he could barely open the front door of their shared apartment. Instead he stayed there, taking the few extra breaths, listening to the sound of his heart beat trying to keep pace with it all.

How did people do it? How did they flat out tell their loved ones what they craved? How did Roxas’ unflinchingly command him to kneel, to suck him off, to moan his name as he did it? How could Riku, in that soft baritone, ask Sora so gently for a kiss, ask him if he could go in deeper still, ask him if he could come inside him?

They were both so honest, so confident in their desires, and their  _ love  _ showed in every action, every whisper of Sora’s name.

He finally opened the door not because he was ready to go inside, but because he felt lonely in his thoughts. His brief moment of  _ want _ , of heat that pooled in his gut, dispersed evenly throughout his body. A dull, flickering flame, now dormant. He wrestled himself out of his coat and went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, and as the icy liquid went down his thoughts faded in the background.

Or rather, they would have if the unmistakable moan hadn’t cupped his face, hooked his ears. He swallowed a little too fast, nearly dropping his glass.  _ Roxas. Moaning. _

Nothing else mattered. He headed towards the sound. His feet carried him in an uneven shuffle towards their bedroom. The door was ajar, halfway opened towards the reality where Roxas existed. The moan came again, a keen, and everything in Sora throbbed. He leaned in and his breath rushed ahead of him, leaving him gaping from the exquisite show in front of him.

Roxas was laying sideways, one knee hiked up, bare body lit from the evening light that dragged along his hips and thighs. Riku was behind him, the big spoon to Roxas’ curled form, light mixing along his toned abs that Sora could just make out pressed to Roxas’ back. Riku’s dick throbbed at the base of his shaft, the part Sora could make out, as he watched Roxas’ ass clench tightly. Cum streamed down his leg and Roxas’ answering moan played with Sora’s ears once more.

This hadn’t been the first time Riku had finished inside him, Sora could tell from the sticky evidence collected around their legs. He was further validated when Riku didn’t leave, just stayed there breathing heavily, balls deep in the moaning heap he hugged close to himself, maintaining that connection.

Sora watched Roxas’ cock twitch. It was red and bright in contrast to the paleness of Roxas’ skin minus the dusting of red on his shoulders and cheeks. He stayed close to Riku, squirming but otherwise barely moving. Sora wondered how long they had been at it, how stuffed Roxas really was. He knew how much he loved that, how desperate he got when they chose to stay inside him, just replaying that song and continuing the dance, staying connected in Roxas’ ass and awaiting his telling thighs, waited for him to  _ squeeze  _ before ramming into him again.

They had gone for hours once, Riku and Sora taking turns, and it still hadn’t been enough. They made him cum so many times, always made sure he was first, before they would chase their own highs and feel themselves bottom out. It had been so easy, Roxas had been so slick and warm inside by the fourth time Sora had made him his own.

Sora swallowed as the memory went straight to his own straining cock pressing against his pants. Should he start that again? Is that what he wanted?

Riku’s eyes opened, a hazy peacefulness that encaptured him, a beautiful absence of tension that he passed to Roxas with a single kiss to his head amongst a fire of golden locks. “Roxas… you’re breathtaking. I’d stay in you forever if I could.”

Roxas whined. Sora watched the bead of precum form at his slit, cock twitching but still hard. Riku’s hand blocked it from view as he wrapped his fingers around Roxas, waiting. Restraining.

_ Oh.  _ They were drawing it out. Breathtaking indeed. Sora couldn’t ruin that, he couldn’t separate Riku, didn’t want to.

_ So… what now?  _ Sora felt oddly self conscious. He could just back away and leave, but now that he heard Roxas he wouldn’t be able to think.

But wait. They were his boyfriends. He could watch at least? Why was this all so hard for him? Sora shuddered, then tried to strip away the rest of his doubts, shedding his clothes with his anxious energy as he approached them. Roxas’ eyes opened and they both focused on him. Sora blushed. “Hey,” he whispered, threading the moment.

Roxas didn’t respond, he probably couldn’t with how Riku held the world of Roxas’ emotions in his fist.

Roxas’ breath was still tumbling out in uneven somersaults, so Riku whispered, “Hey, Sora… we were just talking about you.” He pressed a kiss to Roxas’ neck. “He’s missed you.”

“Oh?” Sora didn’t know what to say. Aimless energy birthed by his nerves still had him locked in place.

Roxas’ eyes were what did it. Blue mostly encroached by black, blown pupils. He immediately reached out, fingers catching the edge of Sora’s pant legs. “Sora…”

He said his name as if he were playing with the sounds of it, with a reverence that probably wasn’t deserved. Sora tried not to wince, these thoughts weren’t worth saying. This guilt would ruin this precious moment.

Why was it so hard to follow his heart? What was the difference between him and them?

It must have shown on his face. Their expressions went immediately to concern. Roxas had a small frown, it was the kind that Sora recognized as Roxas preparing to fight whatever was coming.

Sora included. There were times when Roxas egged him on, pushed and pushed to the point where they would even end up sparring if Roxas felt Sora was beating himself up.

Riku’s expression had a gentle air to it, and his voice warmed up to match. He was  _ too  _ soft. But he always spoke first, which meant luckily he’d probably guide the conversation away from any violent turns. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Sora swallowed. “I’m… overthinking.”

Roxas fixed his features. “Rough day?”

“No… I just…”  _ I’m afraid to say what I want _ .

“Take your time,” Riku uttered.

Roxas gave a nod as he moved toward Sora, probably to give him a hug, and Riku started pulling away and  _ noooooooo. _

Sora pressed his palms into Roxas’ shoulders, fingers curling as he kept him next to Riku. Riku’s eyes widened while Roxas raised an eyebrow.

_ Those  _ eyes drilled into Sora on top of that and he fought it. He fought his inner demons and let himself speak. “I… I want you.”

Roxas blinked a few times before he smirked upon realizing that this was nervous, horny Sora talking. “Oh?” He whispered.

Riku blushed, then moved to pull away, thinking Sora wanted a turn. Sora immediately shut that notion down, using one hand to grip Riku’s wrist.

Riku’s face morphed in confusion and Roxas waited with bated breath. Sora took courage from Roxas’ enthusiasm before giving Riku his undivided attention. “I want you.”

“You… you do?”

“Both of you. Right now.” Sora moved the wrist he grabbed and guided it down to Roxas’ cock. “Don’t move away from him.”

“Wait, so..” The gears turned and Sora was treated to one of the reddest faces he’d seen from Riku in his life. “ _ OH _ .”

Roxas was panting. He literally had stars in his eyes. He looked excited enough to pass out.

Sora marveled at that, at what he had done, and then he let the smile overtake his own face, adding fuel to the fire.

“You understand, right Roxas? What I want?” He unbuckled his belt, slid it out of the slits and guided his pants down with his hands, making sure its trip down his hips was slow, all to break his Other a few feet from him. “You can do it right? Me and Riku at the same time?”

Roxas jerked. His whole body  _ reacted _ and Sora didn’t have the words to describe it. The  _ yes  _ that left Roxas’ lips was almost lost to what sounded like a moan. Riku just straight up started sweating, adding to the natural shine the moonlight carved on his body.

Sora gave Riku a look before dumping his pants to the side. “Well? He says he’s ready, but you’re in him. Think he can handle it?”

“I…” Riku just looked down at the now squirming being in his arms. “I think so.”

“You stretched him well?” Sora didn’t know where the business-like drive was coming from. He was on fire and yet he also felt calm, collected. He was going to stretch Roxas more, ram into him while feeling Riku’s dick hard and throbbing against his own. The image spinned in his mind and he just grinned.

He would do it, that was all there was to it. The nerves were still there but if his mind was set he’d do it. It was just fact and his body carried that promise and built up the anticipation as his mind screamed and bounced in his skull.

He didn’t remember grabbing lube, coating himself. He didn’t remember getting on the bed. He just rode the sounds that leaked out of them, energized by their staring.

The moment he joined them on the bed Roxas’ hands shot up once more. The strength with which Roxas pulled him close nearly disrupted his balance.

He gasped into Roxas’ ear, letting out a whine of his own as he felt Roxas’ cock paint his stomach with precum. “Rox, fuck… you’re going to come before I’m even in your ass? How badly did you want this?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to catch us all day.” Roxas bit him. Straight up. Sora twitched. “And then you just go and say  _ that _ .”

Sora couldn’t help but laugh. He hugged them both and Roxas automatically wrapped a leg over him while continuing to engrave Sora’s neck with his teeth.

There would be bruises and make-up might have to be a thing come Tuesday. But that was tomorrow’s problem, and considering what he was about to do to Roxas, Sora let him have at it.

Riku on the other hand… “We don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“N-no, I just…” Riku gave him a sheepish grin. “Don’t want to mess it up.”

“Just start slow.” Sora felt Roxas’ thighs squeeze his waist. He grunted then rolled his hips forward until the head of his cock touched the outer ring of muscle forming Roxas’ entrance, gently brushing against Riku’s balls before Riku slowly started to pull out.

Sora waited patiently, mesmerized by how carefully Riku moved. The white beads of moisture broke as only the head of Riku’s dick pressed along his entrance. Sora then immediately thrusted into the slim opening given to him, grinding against Riku briefly as he did this.

Everything. He wasted no time, balls smacking into Roxas’ ass within seconds as Sora pushed in as deep as he could go. Roxas didn’t scream, he barely made a sound, but his whole body shook.

“You okay?” Sora asked, voice light. Innocent (minus a few shortened breaths as his heart beat his chest in triumph).

No response. Roxas ran his fingers into Sora’s hair. A warning. He tugged so hard there were white specks in his vision. Finally, Roxas hissed. “ _ Fuuuuuuuuck. _ ”

“Feels good?”

“Fuck yes. Just. Fuck. Shut up. End me.” Roxas continued rambling and digging his nails into Sora’s scalp.

Sora took the compliments and pain with pride. He smirked at Riku. “You stopped moving.”

Riku, if possible, just became more red, hugging even more tightly to Roxas. He looked like he was going to melt. He blinked a few times. “I… I did?”

“Just keep moving. Be ready to enter him the moment I’m out.” Sora pressed a searing kiss into Roxas’ neck, licking over a love bite that had faded over the past few days. “He should never feel empty, right?”

Roxas sang a new chorus of swear words while Riku gave him a small nod. “Okay, keep moving,” he repeated and as Sora made himself at home in Roxas Riku continued to hump the outside, spreading Roxas’ butt a little more as he ground forward.

It felt a little strange, admittedly. With them all sideways there was only so much he could do. But with Roxas squirming and adjusting his hips just so, and with Riku’s cock massaging Sora’s as he rubbed love into Roxas…

It was like Riku was adding extra pressure and direction to Roxas’ movements, which in turn led to Sora experiencing the phantom weight of Riku grinding him down while still inside Roxas. Then Roxas  _ squeezed _ .

Sora had to move. If he didn’t, he would stuff Roxas there and he wasn’t ready to fill him just yet. So he withdrew his hips back, and felt Riku’s shaft run along the middle of his own, felt the burn as Riku took his place. Sora watched his cock and the precum that dribbled a line along Riku’s as it went in. He had to look away.

The moment he did he couldn’t breathe. Roxas assaulted his mouth and didn’t let up, and Sora’s mind spun myths, convinced him that if the kiss of death existed this was it. And if it struck him down he would have welcomed it.

Roxas had a way with his tongue, a way that always made Sora weak. He let Roxas have it, purposefully submitting whenever Roxas’ tongue swirled inside, when he tasted blood on his lips after Roxas bit him there too. Sora whimpered and Roxas sucked them in apology. Sora’s only response was to keep moving when he felt Riku withdraw.

And this happened again and again, him thrusting as slowly as possible against Riku and into Roxas, alternating deftly between their worlds and trying not to lose focus as Riku kissed him the moment Roxas lips drifted away. But he was already close, and then he bit into Riku’s neck, giving him a matching set to the gift Roxas made on his skin to stave it off as much as he could.

Sora couldn’t tell who was who, all he knew was that taking Roxas like this felt amazing. Roxas made the most delightful and vulgar of sounds, and sometimes no sound at all, just the choking splutters of shock or joy whenever Sora and Riku aligned like so, when he was filled with them both.

It cycled back and forth and Sora was sure that someone came at some point, but he wasn’t sure who. Nevertheless, his goal was always to let Roxas and Riku come first, and since he couldn’t tell he just started from zero. 

One of them would just have to come a second time. And really, they shouldn’t have any complaints towards that.

He lasted maybe another thirty minutes in total. Roxas consisted purely of intelligible whines, Sora knew from his own wet chest he had been taken care of and then some, now he was just waiting for Riku.

He was currently inside Roxas who was still clamping his muscles down tightly around Sora. Sora huffed, staring at Riku. He didn’t have any time, but his pride pushed his voice forward. “Riku… Riku…”

Riku was biting down into his own bottom lip hard. His eyes were closed. Bastard was trying to do the exact same thing and Sora wasn’t having it. Sora tried again, fighting the moan that rose in his throat as he watched white desire paint the head of Riku’s restraint and Sora’s prize. “Riku… you want this too, don’t you? Look at Roxas. Look at how well we trained him… look at how… at how he’s  _ still  _ fucking so tight after…”

Riku stopped moving, body stiffening.  _ Yep. _

He had him. He had him, but Roxas reacted  _ again _ . It was too easy, so easy. Roxas started to move and—-

Sora’s breath hitched. By some miracle he held it together, waited and continued when Riku’s eyes flashed open. “I wonder… how you’d look, Riku…. with both of us in you.”

Riku closes his eyes again. He came so hard both the bed and Roxas’ back were streaked. Thank god because Sora came a second later.

It was done. A simultaneous, collective sigh leaked out from all of them. After a few minutes Sora rolled into his back. The ceiling looked fuzzy, his vision was reeling as his heart soared.

Wow.

Sora didn’t think he was good with words, but you didn’t need them. Not for the simple things. Not for this. Wow was perfect for them, it’s how he felt when he was around him.

He smiled.

“Sora.”

“Hmmm?” He turned his head.

Roxas smile was so wide, so unabashedly untamed, it didn’t surprise Sora when everything that came out of them sounded like a melody in his post orgasm buzz. He would have jumped if it hadn’t. “You came first.”

“W-What? No.”

“You did.” Roxas snickered. “The second time you filled my ass to the brim.”

Sora looked almost offended, though he still smiled. “Huh, I didn’t realize. I could have sworn you did first.”

“Well, Maybe. I don’t think it counts, I’ve been coming all day. Don’t think Riku realized it either.” He laughed. “Still fun seeing you guys compete. Just means more cum for me.”

Sora has to laugh along with him. It was infectious. “In my defense, I’ve wanted you both all day.”

“Fuck, Sora. I love it when you get horny like this.” He poked him. “You did what you wanted and I went insane. Kill me again please.”

“Maybe.” Sora chuckled. “I have other things I want to do.”

“Good.” Roxas gave Riku a wink. “Well? Would you let us both at your ass?”

Riku slowly rolled onto his stomach, hair effectively protecting his face from their stares as it spiraled over his eyes. He grunted out, “maybe,” and Roxas laughed harder.

Sora’s chest constricted before nearly bursting at the seams as heat overwhelmed him. His heart was full and his eyes were wet. “....thank you, guys.”

“Huh?”

“Mnnfowhat?”

Sora whispered. “Everything.”

It was silent for a few beats and then Roxas tugged them in close. They lay together, creamy under the moon’s rays, for now all worries buried deep.

Whatever happened in the future, Sora figured the odds would stack in their favor. No matter what, he’d always want them both. In every way.


End file.
